Redemption Song
by lynxzpanther
Summary: Travis insight, because Marti Perkins is so totally the avenging angel of his previously dismal, lonely life. Cheers!


**AN: Another character insight, I just love Travis. =) This is definitely my week of inspiration. I'll write an angst fic tomorrow; this one should be a bit longer than the last few. ^.^ For... Valerie, because I feel like it. And she gave me more of my boys and let me steal the terribly written but nonetheless lovely books that I'm in. =) And because her stalker is cute, and she makes me giggle when brother's slashy with his buddies and we all have to pretend not to notice.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. ;)**

* * *

Marti Perkins is an angel. Travis isn't sure what kind of higher power dreamed her up and had the gall to let her loose in this world, but he does know that it must have a pretty good sense of human and an even larger sense of justice. That or it just likes screwing over everyone that spends their life screwing over anyone else. Just deserts are most definitely the sweetest.

When he first met Marti he was pretty sure she was just another little law school pencil pusher, sucking up to her teacher and learning to play the game like a pro. That Pepper kid knew the score; he didn't pretend to care. But the girl just wouldn't _stop. _He was as rude as possible and she still left with a smile, looking a bit put out. He'd pushed her from his mind; he'd probably never see either law kid again, because Julian's students came and went far more quickly than his causes.

When she came to visit the second time, clearly against the orders of her professor, his began to change his impression of her. She'd meant everything she told him before, for better or worse. She was an idealist; she believed in doing the right thing. She brought him an old guitar, well loved, and rose to its defense when he insulted it. She wanted to help him—there was no help for him, but she didn't believe that. She cared, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her a third time not to. When he played a song she sang along with soul and he couldn't help but love this miracle girl just a little. Marti was an artist on the path to becoming a lawyer, a do-gooder against an unfair system, and he'd been so sure that the world would crush that spirit out of her.

When a blond woman showed up on the _one day _Pepper had been asked to bring the guitar he hadn't been able to fault the kid. He got his guitar and he got to meet Marti's mom. She was no Marti—definitely not, they were as different as broccoli and chocolate pie—but he liked her. She flirted with him and smiled; she didn't care that he was locked up, that he'd been homeless. She took everything at face value. She was the kind of woman who likes to forget the past and live for the future; the kind of woman he needed in his life.

Getting the crap kicked out of him hadn't been a walk in the park—far from it. He'd been surprised when the pain wasn't the worst part; it barely phased him, because what did he have to life for? But those ~number~ little words had clutched at his heart: "You need new lawyers." They had so much to live for and he couldn't let them get hurt. Not for anyone, least of all him.

Kicking Marti off the case was hard, but getting her hurt would be so much worse. He could tell that she was fighting off tears when she asked why and he had to keep himself from meeting her eyes. God, he'd never wanted a daughter, but he loved her like one. He kicked Julian and Morgan off too, because they were good guys. No one deserved this. He kicked her out before she could wear him down and he was pretty sure that the angry click of her heels as she left was the last he'd hear of her.

He'd been so wrong. They'd become his family, these insanely incredible people, and they refused to let him go. Their scheme was brilliant; no one got off scot-free but Travis and he _had _a life now.

He was falling for Marti's mom; he hoped Marti wouldn't mind. She protected her mother (and he could see why she felt that Wanda needed protecting), but Marti was the best friend he had and he was pretty sure she'd be okay with it.

He hadn't meant to stir up trouble between the two fiery women when he played her dad's song; Wanda had given it to him, so he'd assumed it wasn't a secret. She'd been so torn up; it had been hard for him to see his normally strong, fierce, independent best friend reduced to someone so lost and lonely. When he and Wanda walked in a few days later to find her going through all of her father's old things Wanda had been appalled, but he'd smiled. _That _was the Marti he believed in.

The Perkins women were one in a million, a dynamic duo completely unaware of their brilliance, and Travis considered himself lucky to be included in their inner circle. He'd do the best he could with his life for them; he'd make them proud if it was the last thing he did. After so long of being alone, it was a shock to realize he loved them, this ragged family that had absorbed him as a black hole would, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are love! Constructive criticism welcome! ~Lynx**


End file.
